What's In A Name?
by beaglelover719
Summary: Henry calls Hotch dad and the fall-out it produces. Hotch/Will/JJ Future fic./One-shot. Some swearing.


**A/N – Disclaimer. Obviously I don't own Criminal Minds. I wrote this story because I wrote another one (not yet finished/posted) that I had someone QC for me and they questioned the idea that Henry would call Hotch 'dad'. I agree that it may be unconventional - I'm not sure how that would play out in a real situation but this is my take on how it would play out in my world of make believe.**

Frowning, Will LaMontagne answered his front door. "Hey, what's…"

"Nothing is wrong." Aaron Hotchner was quick assure him. "Both Henry and JJ are fine. Do you have a minute?"

Still uncertain Will ushered him into the small home. "Sure, is everything okay Hotch? You seem kind of agitated."

"Can we sit down?" Hotch let out a deep sigh, ambiguous of how this conversation was going to go.

Will looked at him for a second before nodding, "Come on, I just put a pot of coffee on." He led him back a hallway to the bright open kitchen and proceeded to pour them both a cup. "Sit down and tell me what's eating you."

Hotch sat down and clasped the coffee cup in his hands and blurted out, "Henry called me dad today." He watched as the man exhaled sharply. "And I didn't correct him."

"O-kay."

Hotch sighed heavily. "I don't think it was a big deal."

Will's eye's widened. "You don't? Then why are you here?"

Hotch scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck. I'm not saying this right." He took a calming breath. "Henry called me dad because Jack calls me dad, and I'm Abby's dad. It's just normal. He's five years old. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I wasn't reading anything into it." He looked the other man in the eyes and vowed. "I would never try to usurp your position as Henry's father."

Some of the fire in Will's eyes banked. "I know that." He replied calmly.

"Will, I love Henry, he's my wife's son, my daughter's brother, and even though my son is of no blood relation to him Henry _is_ his brother. I understand fully that I'm his step-father." Hotch swallowed hard, "but I do love him like my own and I would do anything for him."

Will took a drink of his coffee and shook his head. "Some days I think it would be easier if I could hate you but you're too fucking decent for even that."

Hotch felt the tension in his shoulders relaxed marginally. "I also know that Henry is fully aware of whom his father is and I know that he thinks you hang the moon." Hotch made certain that Will had as much access to his son as possible. Including making sure Will was invited to family events and holidays. At the beginning it was awkward but they got through it. Like it or not they were always going to be in one another's lives.

"What does JJ think?" Will asked.

"She thinks I'm an asshole." At Will's surprised laugh he continued. "Look, if this bothers you I'll work with Henry and correct him if it happens again. I just didn't want to make it a big deal. He just wants to belong like his brother and sister. It's not a reflection of any emotion towards me."

"Well," Will drawled, "that's where you're wrong. My son loves you, and that's a good thing." He shrugged. "There are days when I like to pretend that you swooped in and stole my family from me," He grinned sheepishly at Hotch's surprised look, "but I know that's not what happened. JJ and I were doomed from the start, but we did have Henry."

"Christ, you do hate me."

Will let out a hoot of laughter. "Times I did," he nodded. "I definitely did. But I know that you're a good guy, I see how you and JJ are together and I realize the two of you fit in a way that we never could. Hotch, you're a great step-father to my son, I know that you love him and I know that you will take care of him and protect him like your own." He sobered, "I also know that you know what it's like not to have that daily interaction with your son and you work hard to make sure I never miss anything important in my son's life. I sincerely thank you for that."

Hotch nodded. "So what do you think Will."

The younger man smiled wistfully before pronouncing. "Looks like my son has two dads."

Surprised by the emotion that the announcement produced, Hotch blinked and cracked, "That sounds like a bad sitcom from the 80s."

"Or makes us sound like domestic partners." Will chuckled.

Hotch laughed as well before rising and taking his mug to the sink, emptying the contents and rinsing it out. "I better get to work. Thanks for talking to me this morning." He extended his hand. "I want to be clear by saying it wasn't a big deal, I just meant that I didn't think we needed to make it a big deal for Henry. I realize myself what a huge deal it is for me. I'm very much honored that Henry called me dad."

"Seriously dude, just one time I wish you would be a prick." Will clasped his hand then throwing caution to the wind grabbed him in a man hug. "You want me to call Jen? Let her know we talked?"

"No. My wife can apologize to me when she's ready." Hotch growled.

"Damn, not only are you not an asshole but you get Jennifer Jareau to apologize? You're a fucking hero!" Will barked.

~~~CMCMCM~~~

His wife was waiting for him when he arrived at the office. He should have suspected something by the looks his team was giving but it didn't register until he opened his office door and saw her sitting on the couch holding their daughter.

Big, blue, tear-stained eyes looked up at him. "You left the house without saying goodbye." She accused.

Closing the door he moved over to his office chair, knowing he needed the distance between them least he fall to her feet and start to grovel. "I said goodbye to the kids."

JJ's eyes welled up making him feel like the asshole she proclaimed him. "I figured it would be wise to leave before one of us said something that hurt." He sat in his chair. "Oh wait, let me rephrase that, I wanted to make sure I didn't say anything to hurt you." The implication that she'd hurt him was loud and clear.

"Aaron." He watched the tears spill over and saw her lip wobble. "I'm sorry."

"What would you have to be sorry for? I'm the insensitive ass that disregards everyone else's feelings." He exhaled heavily. "And what else? Oh manipulates everything to my own satisfaction. Did Henry tell you about the quarters I've been giving him for every time he calls me dad?" Hotch snapped.

"Now you are being an ass!" JJ hissed.

Hotch blew out an angry breath. "He's a small boy, living in a house where I am the dad! He wants to fit in like his sister and brother and you blew it way out of proportion."

"It is a big deal! You are not Henry's dad. How do you think Will would feel about this?"

"I think Will's fine with it." He announced calmly.

Her eyes widened. "You went and talked to Will?"

"I did, I thought it was important and needed to be addressed. I told him what happened and how I handled it. I also told him the reason I handled the situation the way I did. He seemed to understand and appreciate my speaking to him about it." He looked at her smugly. "He also said he was fine with Henry calling me dad. Actually his words were 'it looks like my son has two dads'."

JJ's lip wobbled again. "Don't you think that was something we should have both been present for?"

"Not when you were of the opinion that I was encouraging Henry to call me dad to bolster my own overblown ego."

"Why do you have to remember everything I say when I'm being stupid?" JJ pouted.

"You hurt my feelings, JJ. It may surprise you but I do have them." His own eyes not too clear he continued. "Henry calling me dad was a very big deal to me. Regardless of what you think I do love him like he was my own even though I know he's not. I just want him to be happy."

"I know you do." JJ sobbed, truly miserable. "There are some days that I wish he truly was your son." She lifted her tear swollen eyes to him. "And having to admit that makes me feel horrible." She dropped her head in shame.

He wanted his wife to be sorry but he never intended to humiliate her. "I don't want you to feel horrible, honey."

JJ looked up to find him standing in front of her. "You left this morning without saying goodbye."

He nodded. "I was really pissed off. I'm sorry."

"It's probably because you love me so much that I piss you off so bad." She theorized.

Hotch chuckled. "Probably." He leaned down and took the sleeping baby from her then laying his daughter on the couch and turned back to his wife. "I do love you, JJ. So much that it actually hurts some times."

"Do you think we can have make up sex in your office?" She questioned, grabbing his tie and pulling him to her.

"I don't think that's advisable considering that the entire team is watching us." Hotch replied, titling his head to indicate the group hovered down below the office gazing up at them.

"Well then, let's remind them how this all started." Then she closed the distance between them and kissed her husband.

**Thank you for reading. ****For those of you that choose to leave a review, I cannot express how awesome you are and how much I sincerely appreciate it.**


End file.
